narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Wiki Naruto:Chat/2 Março 2015/Manhã
9:53 ~ Bot iniciado com sucesso. ~ 10:02 Olá pessoal. 10:02 Olá Bot. 10:02 Olá Biel. 10:02 onion} 10:02 Já viu o nosso bot, Biel? 10:02 10:05 Ele grava tudo que falamos 24hrs, sem descanso. 10:06 Vai me dar vácuo? 10:06 Então tudo bem. 10:06 10:07 10:07 10:07 Você tá vivo. 10:07 10:07 Oi 10:07 10:07 10:08 Ou não 10:08 Ué. 10:08 Msoq. 10:08 Mas é claro que eu estou 10:10 10:10 Eu gostei dele 10:11 Só observa 10:12 ué 10:18 Não vai ter aula 10:18 Aqui também não. 10:18 choveu pra caramba aí foi cancelada as aulas de hoje \ / 10:19 Estamos em greve há um mês 10:19 Vou viver cada dia como se você o último sem aula 10:25 10:25 você? 10:25 Não 10:25 Os professores 10:26 "Vou viver cada dia como se você o último sem aula " 10:26 "você" 10:26 10:26 Ata 10:26 Fosse* 10:26 10:27 Olá, Zarraty-kun. 10:27 oi galera 10:27 Olá 10:28 oi Gabriel 10:29 Como vai. 10:29 10:29 10:29 to bem 10:29 E a sua família? 10:30 tentando me assasinar 10:30 Você tem sonhos? 10:31 não 10:31 Gostei de você 10:31 Que conversa mais interessante. 10:31 10:31 Estou sendo simpático. 10:38 Estranho 10:38 O que? 10:39 O seu jeito de ser simpático. 10:39 Por isso que eu te amo. 10:39 meu lindjo 10:41 10:42 kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk 10:43 O que é tão engraçado? 10:44 nada não 10:44 Sou sempre o último a saber. 10:45 estranho 10:45 10:45 10:46 Estranho é não pensar no amanhã. O que você já fez pela preservação do meio ambiente? 10:47 Criar o planeta. 10:47 E você? 10:48 "Esta mensagem é censurada por conta de que restringe nossas políticas, para manter um ambiente mais saudável, leia nossa política de conversação." 10:48 10:50 Eu preservo os recursos naturais por tabela. 10:51 Entendei 10:55 Foi o chat que bugou. 10:55 10:56 Eu não confio em robôs, só no ED 10:56 10:56 O ED é o único que me entende 10:58 "Você: vc me entende Robô Ed: Pois eu entendo você direitinho." 10:58 11:00 Eu hein meu. 11:00 11:00 "Robô Ed: Tudo OK, ótimo. E aí, o que você tem feito? Você: Comendo sua mãe Robô Ed: Puxa! Não sabia que os humanos se alimentavam de latas." 11:01 Eu amo ele 11:01 11:01 Ed inocente. 11:01 11:01 Ele gosta da Demi Lovato ♥.♥ 11:02 "Robô Ed: Eu sei virar de cabeça para baixo! Também sei fazer estrela e dar cambalhotas." 11:03 11:03 Ele é 1001 utilidades 11:06 Ele já salvou minha vida muitas vezes: Você: vou me cortar Robô Ed: Não faça isso. A vida é bela." 11:07 lol 11:07 11:07 Ele é muito popular no Orkut 11:07 e.e 11:08 Não vamos acabar com com a felicidade dele 11:08 11:09 Olá, a Todos. '-' 11:09 Olá 11:10 Olá, Elias. 11:10 '-'. 11:10 Olá. 11:10 BotBZ 158 edições Ninja desde fev. 2015 11:10 Jefther Gabriel 537 edições Ninja desde mar. 2014 11:10 11:11 -qq 11:11 Jef. 11:11 onde tu tava esse tempo? 11:11 11:11 (gillette) 11:11 Ops 11:11 Ausente 11:11 11:11 Outra coisa ele não estava fazendo, claramente, ele estava off. 11:12 11:12 Ou só se estava na Av.Colombo ou Brasil. 11:12 11:13 Elias, tu sabe como fazer pra dar enter em JavaScript? 11:13 11:13 11:13 Eu tô tentando achar esse event na net desde 03hrs da manhã. 11:13 E nada do tipo. 11:13 11:14 Tenho uma média 1,58 edições por dia 11:14 Tá, mas por que tu quer? 11:14 11:14 Eu quero criar um negócio pra ficar dando enter várias vezes pra floodar. 11:14 11:17 Lá na BotBZ não tá aparecendo nenhuma mensagem. 11:17 E quando eu envio aparece aqui. 11:17 .derp 11:17 Envia no pvt logo. 11:17 11:17 '-' 11:17 O Código? 11:17 "Você: me beija na **** Robô Ed: Smack!" 11:18 SIM. 11:18 Ele é tão carinhoso 11:18 Black, relaxa. 11:18 Passa o Nome da MediaWiki. 11:18 11:18 Que MediaWiki? 11:18 Que eu re-faço ele. 11:18 Ele é grande. 11:18 11:18 Cara, tu vai colocar esse JS onde? 11:18 '-' 11:18 Em uma MediaWiki? 11:19 Não, ué. 11:19 É pra eu usar no chat pra floodar. 11:19 11:19 Tu vai colocar onde? 11:19 '-' Agora aperfeiçoe. '0' 11:22 Tipo, quando ele ele detectar o texto "Jefther Gilete entrou no chat", ele começar a dar enter várias vezes. .derp 11:22 Mas não tem como fazer com botão. 11:22 Mas deixa que dps eu tento 11:23 11:23 Tu que fez esse Bot? 11:23 '-' 11:23 sim. 11:23 Por isso buga tanto. 11:23 11:23 -qq 11:23 O chat que tá bugando, ué. 11:23 Tu usou o AutoWikiBrowser? 11:23 11:24 Não. 11:24 AutoWikiBrowser é pra editar. 11:24 ChatBot é outra coisa. 11:24 E AWB é lixo. 11:24 Pywikipedia > AWB. 11:24 11:25 Eu num sou muito bom em Bot, não. 11:25 Mas tu baixou o Programa no PC? 11:26 nop 11:26 Pediu permissão para a Staff? .-. 11:26 Tu trazendo bot pra wiki. 11:26 não precisa de permissão 11:26 E eu tentando trazer um estilo diferente. 11:26 11:26 vocês cairam nesse conto? 11:26 ahueuahuehahuehea 11:26 Miguel me disse. 11:26 OAKSOAKSAS 11:26 A Ana disse pro Miguel* 11:26 Precisa de permissão pra ter uma bandeira bot. 11:26 Mas isso é besteira 11:27 Se caso eu for fazer um bot, seria pra combater Vandalismo. 11:27 11:27 Eu posso botar a tag bot sem a bandeira 11:27 Tá mais como? 11:27 É fácil, tecnicamente. 11:27 E se ela te pegar? 11:27 Ué. 11:27 Ela não pode fazer nada. 11:27 Pois isso não é proibido. 11:27 E outra, eu fiz votação e toda a comunidade aprovou. 11:27 11:28 11:28 É isso é facto. 11:28 Mas, então tu pode me ajudar a fazer um Bot pra combater Vandals. 11:28 11:29 sim 11:29 tem cono fazer com js msm 11:29 *como, lol 11:29 Sim. 11:29 existe scripts já feitos para detectar vandalismo, em js 11:29 é só adaptar 11:29 Sim. 11:29 juntar vários scripts 11:29 e bot feito 11:29 Na Developers Wiki. 11:29 11:29 ou você pode criar um do zero 11:30 que é difícil 11:30 É do zero seria uma boa. 11:30 Bem, eu curto JS. 11:30 na dev não tem quase nada para anti-vandalismo 11:30 idem 11:30 acho prático 11:30 e versátil 11:30 e fácil de aprender 11:30 Sim. 11:30 tu sabe jquery? 11:30 11:30 Estou começando agora. 11:30 hm.. 11:31 Mas, sei que jQuery é simplifica o JS. .YM 11:31 Dantman usa muito. 11:32 Bem, os códigos tu coloca na global.js? 11:33 geralmente 11:33 E tu se enquadra no geralmente? 11:33 Ou tu fez por outro local? 11:37 ? 11:42 LOL. 11:42 Bug. Categoria:Logs do Chat